


Только через труп

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 20th c.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: Месье Ширак амбициозен и напорист, Эмма Балладюр хладнокровна и сдержанна. Что может сблизить их? Как выяснилось, они оба не хотели бы знать ответа на этот вопрос.





	Только через труп

_1963_

Прошло пять минут между тем, как Эмму представили руководителю миссии по транспорту и строительству, и тем, как из его уст прозвучало приглашение на ужин. Не смутило его даже то, что премьер-министр, стоящий неподалеку, мог слышать весь разговор - и, более того, с явным интересом вслушивался в него.

\- Я замужем, - проговорила Эмма со всем возможным достоинством, что вызвало у ее собеседника совершенно искреннее удивление.

\- Разве это кому-то мешало?

Обескураженная, Эмма отступила. Ей никогда не приходилось становиться объектом чрезмерного внимания со стороны мужчин, и подобная бесцеремонность несколько ее пугала. Господин руководитель миссии рассматривал ее так, будто перед ним был аппетитный кусок шоколадного торта; не видя смысла продолжать разговор, Эмма состроила на лице презрительное выражение и спешно ретировалась.

Сложнее всего после этого оказалось поднять глаза на премьер-министра. Тот, не выпуская изо рта кончик сигареты, усмехнулся доброжелательно и как будто без тени насмешки:

\- Вижу, вы можете стать друзьями.

"Только через мой труп, - подумала Эмма, справляясь с желанием обернуться в ту сторону, куда (видимо, на поиски более сговорчивой жертвы) удалился ее недавний собеседник. - Или через его".

***

_1968_

Возвращения премьер-министра из Ирана ждали больше, чем ждут второго пришествия. Стоило ему переступить порог Матиньона, как Эмма и государственный секретарь по социальной политике, не сговариваясь, со всех ног бросились ему навстречу.

\- Месье, это катастрофа! - сбивчиво заговорил господин секретарь, с трудом справляясь с собственным голосом. - Положение с каждым днем ухудшается, никто не может ничего предпринять! Что будем делать?

\- Пока не знаю, - отозвался премьер-министр, пребывающий, судя по его виду, в некоторой прострации от обилия свалившихся на него новостей. - Но я знаю точно, чего мы делать не будем.

\- Чего?

\- Пороть горячку. Мы не будем пороть горячку. Охладите свою горячую голову, Ширак. Возьмите пример с мадам Балладюр. Видите, как она спокойна?

Эмма изо всех сил сцепила ладони, чтобы премьер-министр не увидел, как дрожат ее руки.

***

Дом на улице Гренель показался Эмме неуютным и враждебным, словно в каждом его углу притаилась какая-то темная тень, готовая броситься на незваных гостей. Правительственная делегация прибыла первой; представители профсоюзов ожидались с минуты на минуту, и Эмма воспользовалась предоставленным ей временем, чтобы отделиться от всех и скрыться в пустующем широком коридоре, насквозь пронизанном потоками солнечного света из распахнутых окон. Остановившись возле одного из них, она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов - к сожалению, это не смогло унять тревожный, отдававшийся дрожью в горле стук ее сердца.

\- Боитесь, мадам?

Господин секретарь был тут как тут. Эмма в очередной раз поразилась его умению ходить практически бесшумно, что для его значительного роста была весьма странно. Он приблизился к ней, закуривая на ходу; Эмма выразительно разогнала ладонью подплывший к ней клуб густого дыма.

\- Ничуть, - солгала она, глядя господину секретарю прямо в глаза. Он, кажется, все равно не поверил ей до конца.

\- Можете не волноваться. В случае чего я смогу нас защитить.

\- О чем это вы?

Не упуская с лица улыбки, господин секретарь сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака и вытащил оттуда то, от вида чего у Эммы внутри все содрогнулось - блестящий, массивный, явно только что купленный револьвер.

\- Мой Бог, - вырвалось у Эммы, стоило ей понять, что оружие в руке господина секретаря - не игрушка и не муляж, - что это?

\- Это, - жестом бывалого ковбоя господин секретарь направил ствол перед собой и прищурил один глаз, целясь в воображаемую точку за окном, - шестизарядный "Смит и Вессон". 

\- Да это, черт вас подери, противотанковое ружье! - воскликнула Эмма, вцепляясь в его руку, чтобы его ни в коем случае не увидели с улицы. - Немедленно уберите! Из-за вас нас всех убьют!

Господин секретарь как будто был только рад ее негодованию: револьвер убирать не спешил, зато воспользовался первой же возможностью схватить Эмму за запястье и притянуть к себе. Дым его сигареты ударил ей в глаза и нос, и она закашлялась.

\- Так значит, - заявил господин секретарь, понижая голос, - все-таки боитесь?

\- Боюсь последствий вашего самодовольства! - выкрикнула она, силясь высвободиться из его крепкой и горячей ладони.

\- Что здесь происходит?

Эмма и ее противник тут же разлетелись в стороны, как спугнутые птицы. Премьер-министр, стоящий в дверном проеме в конце коридора, обвел их взглядом и выразительно приподнял брови. Господин секретарь кашлянул. Эмма успела заметить, что он все-таки успел спрятать револьвер за спину - тем наивным жестом, каким застигнутый на месте преступления школьный хулиган прячет от учителя рогатку.

\- Ничего, - произнесла она сдавленно.

\- Ничего, - эхом откликнулся господин секретарь.

Если премьер-министр усомнился в их искренности, то предпочел ничего не говорить.

\- Мы начинаем через пять минут, - выразительно уточнил он и скрылся. Эмма, не желая более ни секунды оставаться в обществе господина секретаря, тут же бросилась следом. Тот немного поотстал, и Эмма, - не смогла удержаться, - все же коротко обернулась, чтобы послать ему неприязненный взгляд. Из-за фарса, что он устроил, желая покрасоваться, ее теперь не отпускало ощущение, будто он впутал ее в какой-то заговор.

***

_1973_

Министр по отношениям с парламентом распахнул дверь, как всегда, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы постучать. Заранее предупрежденная о его появлении, Эмма даже не стала тратить силы на то, чтобы сделать ему замечание.

\- Прошу извинить, - проговорил он, подступаясь к ее столу, - задержали дела.

У "дел", конечно, было имя, но Эмма не горела желанием его выяснять. Вытащив из лежащей перед ней кипы бумаг те, что предназначались посетителю, она протянула их ему, а он ей в ответ - яркий, нестерпимо вульгарный букет из роз и еще какого-то цветочного хлама.

\- Не будете ли вы так любезны не превращать мой кабинет в оранжерею? - поинтересовалась Эмма, хмурясь. Ее собеседник ответил, осуждающе качая головой:

\- Вы совсем не цените моих высоких чувств, мадам!

\- Потому что мне прекрасно известно, что они обычно не поднимаются выше пояса, - отрезала Эмма, испытывая острое желание выбросить из окна сначала букет, а затем порядком надоевшего ей дарителя. - Очень прошу, заберите свои документы и оставьте меня. У меня масса работы.

Он не стал настаивать: прихватил бумаги и, развернувшись на каблуках, удалился. Дверь, закрываясь за ним, хлопнула громче обычного.

"Неженка", - фыркнула про себя Эмма, возвращаясь к работе. В том, что пресловутый букет в ближайший час окажется пристроен в надежные руки какой-нибудь секретарши или помощницы кого-то из советников, она не сомневалась ничуть.

***

_1974_

\- Ширак не смог договориться о ценах на говядину и ушел с заседания комиссии?!

Эмма старалась стоять прямо, не вжимая голову в плечи. Последнюю неделю президент пребывал в скверном настроении, и она не позавидовала бы тому, на кого грозила обрушиться разыгравшаяся буря.

\- Ну уж нет, хватит с меня драмы! - рявкнул президент, едва не подскакивая с кресла; лицо его мимолетно исказилось, точно он получил внезапный удар под дых, и он поспешил вновь сесть. - Найдите мне его!

Последние слова были обращены уже не к Эмме, а к сунувшемуся в кабинет секретарю; сама же она, воспользовавшись первым попавшимся предлогом, поспешила оставить разъяренного главу республики.

Оказавшись у себя, Эмма села за стол с намерением продолжить чтение документов, поступивших сегодня утром из министерств, но у нее не вышло сразу сосредоточиться на работе. Рука ее самопроизвольно потянулась к телефонной трубке.

\- Слушаю, - раздался в телефоне голос министра сельского хозяйства.

\- Есть в Брюсселе надежное убежище? - спросила Эмма, не тратя времени на приветствие. - Президент узнал о вашем демарше. Он жаждет крови.

Чьей именно крови, можно было не уточнять. Господин министр был достаточно сообразителен.

\- Вот дерьмо, - послышалось в трубке спустя несколько секунд напряженной тишины, а затем Эмме в ухо полились пронзительные короткие гудки. Больше ничего от нее не требовалось, и она, чувствуя непонятное облегчение, придвинула к себе стопку документов. 

На сей раз работа пошла легко.

***

Эмма отставила опустошенную кофейную чашку на одиноко звякнувшее блюдце. Повисшая тишина ложилась на уши вязкой пеленой - сквозь закрытые окна не было даже слышно, как бьется Сена о сырые, равнодушные ко всему камни набережной Бетюн.

\- Вы чем-то обеспокоены, - вкрадчиво заметил глава республики. Он сидел на диване напротив Эммы, откинувшись на заваленную подушками спинку, и тяжело дышал: его все еще донимали отголоски недавнего приступа. Эмма избегала смотреть ему в лицо: левый глаз президента налился кровью, и ей было жутко выдерживать его взгляд, точно направленный из самого ада.

\- До меня дошли слухи, - проговорила она, жалея, что кофе закончился, и она больше не может прикидываться, будто ищет что-то на дне чашки, - будто Дебре подстрекает "баронов" и прочих влиятельных членов нашей партии устроить демарш... возможно, даже явиться сюда.

\- Зачем им это?

\- Вы прекрасно знаете, зачем, - ответила Эмма, должно быть, резче, чем стоило бы. Но президент не заметил этого или не придал этому значения.

\- Они хотят заставить меня уйти в отставку? - вопросил он с усмешкой. - Не верю. Они не посмеют.

Эмма пожалела, что президент не может поделиться с ней хотя бы десятой, сотой частью своей уверенности.

\- Возможно, - произнесла она, жалея, что подняла эту тему, - они захотят получить некое политическое завещание...

Президент коротко, хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Ну уж нет. Я не собираюсь участвовать в этих играх на их условиях. От меня они ничего не дождутся.

Продолжая рассматривать свои колени, Эмма мелко кивнула. Как часто бывало с ней в последние месяцы, ей хотелось закрыть лицо руками в слепой попытке отгородиться от всего, что мучило и изматывало ее. Но в чужом присутствии это было невозможно, а в присутствии главы республики лицемерно и глупо - ему самому, конечно же, приходилось куда тяжелее, чем Эмме.

\- Если вы позволите, я бы дал вам совет, - вдруг мягко окликнул президент подавленно притихшую гостью. 

Она вскинула голову, наконец-то посмотрела ему в лицо. Охватившее ее изумление заглушило даже трепет, вызванный его взглядом.

\- Совет? Какой?

\- Держитесь Ширака. Тогда не проиграете.

Несколько секунд Эмма не могла поверить в услышанное.

\- Ширака?! - переспросила она, чувствуя, как щеки наливаются густым гневным румянцем. - Но вы сами говорили мне, что он импульсивен, что он безответственен, что он...

\- И я от своих слов не отказываюсь, - заметил президент, когда Эмма, задохнувшись от возмущения, сделала паузу. - Но он молод - моложе вас и тем более меня. Однако у него большие способности, харизма, чутье, крепкая хватка... у него есть будущее. А насчет господ Дебре, Шабан-Дельмаса, Гюишара и прочих я совсем не уверен.

Не зная, что ответить, Эмма молчала. Президент с улыбкой продолжал:

\- В то же время, не буду скрывать, ему многого недостает - того, чем вы обладаете в полной мере. Вашей рассудительности, усидчивости, деликатности, умения вовремя взять себя в руки... Вы нужны ему так же, как и он вам.

Нельзя было не признать, что он прав, но у Эммы в груди все равно расцвел горький и ядовитый цветок обиды.

\- И это значит, - проговорила она, - что вы видите меня в роли его тени?

Еще несколько секунд они молчали. Эмма подозревала, что выглядит жалко в своем нелепом и ученическом бунте, но ничего не могла поделать с тем, что вся ее натура противилась несправедливости, с которой ей предлагали смириться так легко, будто это ничего ей не стоило.

\- Чрезмерное честолюбие еще никого не доводило до добра, - наконец сказал президент без нотки недовольства, с одной только непонятной печалью. - Вдобавок, тень подчас важна ничуть не менее, чем тот, кто ее отбрасывает.

Странно было это слышать от человека, который сам в свое время пресытился участью тени, но у Эммы хватило здравомыслия не произносить это вслух. Понимая, что разговор неизбежно зайдет в тупик, она убрала папку из-под поданных президенту документов в портфель и поднялась со своего кресла. 

\- Спасибо за кофе, господин президент. Но уже поздно, мне пора идти.

Ее не стали удерживать.

\- Передайте привет семье, - только и произнес ее собеседник на прощание. Печаль никуда не ушла ни из его голоса, ни из его взгляда, и, оставляя его, Эмма ощутила пронзительный, грызущий стыд.

"Нет уж, - выходя из дома, подумала она в упрямой попытке ожесточить себя, - только через мой труп".

***

На стол перед Эммой легла перевязанная тонким шнуром серая папка. С трудом развязав простой узел (руки плохо слушались ее на протяжении всего дня), Эмма вытряхнула из нее бумаги - они были ей знакомы и в то же время показались до странности чужими.

\- Господин президент не успел их прочитать, - произнес принесший папку адъютант. - Решили, что будет лучше вернуть их вам.

\- Спасибо, - проговорила Эмма одеревеневшим голосом, не поднимая глаз. Только по звуку удаляющихся шагов и закрывающейся двери она поняла, что адъютант покинул кабинет.

Оставшись одна, Эмма поднялась из-за стола. Ей казалось невыносимым оставаться здесь, где все так или иначе напоминало об ушедшем; она знала, что чувство это скоро пройдет, но сейчас не могла ничего поделать с тем, что оно душит ее хуже любой удавки. Окно в кабинете было открыто; приблизившись к нему, Эмма коротко вдохнула теплый апрельский воздух в надежде, что это поможет ей удержать внутри себя новую порцию слез.

Дверь опять распахнулась. Сегодня в секретариате был настоящий аншлаг.

\- Что у вас еще? - устало спросила Эмма, оборачиваясь. 

Увидев на пороге министра внутренних дел, она почувствовала легкое удивление - единственное чувство, которое смогло преодолеть казавшийся непроницаемым барьер безразличного оцепенения. Странно было не то, что господин министр решил зайти - Эмме пришлось уже принять у себя почти всех членов правительства, - а то, что он молчал. Стоял и молча смотрел на Эмму достаточно долго, чтобы она увидела, что глаза его покраснели, а лицо некрасиво опухло - очевидно, и его ночь была лишена даже намека на сон.

\- Когда вы узнали? - спросила Эмма, чтобы нарушить молчание.

\- Мне сразу же позвонили, - произнес ее посетитель надтреснутым голосом. - Как это было?

\- Мирно, - ответила Эмма, бездумно повторяя слово, услышанное ей вчерашним вечером. - Профессор Виналу мне все рассказал. Он... Президент знал о том, что ему грозит. Он думал, что сможет продержаться до конца срока, но... но...

Она прервалась, не в силах говорить дальше. Впрочем, слов больше и не требовалось.

Еще несколько мгновений прошло в восстановившейся тишине. Если господин министр был уязвлен тем, что не оказался посвящен в тайну, то никак этого не выказал - возможно, он, как и Эмма, был сейчас далек от того, чтобы чувствовать досаду или ревность. В его лице что-то дрогнуло, и Эмма смутно догадалась, что видит в нем отражение своего собственного выражения; да и сам человек напротив был отражением той боли и горечи, что вот уже почти сутки захлестывали ее плотными, тяжелыми волнами.

Перед глазами все вновь поплыло, и поэтому Эмма не поняла, кто из них двоих первый сделал шаг навстречу другому. Посреди кабинета они застыли, обнявшись, и в объятиях этих не было ничего двусмысленного, одно пронзительное, правильное и необходимое как самой Эмме, так и тому, кто, бормоча ей на ухо "Успокойся... успокойся...", пропитывал собственными слезами ткань ее пиджака. Она не оставалась в долгу - вцепилась в него так, будто его грозились увести на расстрел, и зарыдала тихо и отчаянно, как будто предыдущей ночи, безутешной и проведенной в одиночестве, не существовало, и Эмме лишь сейчас выпала возможность проявить переполнявшую ее скорбь.

За дверью послышался шум, и Эмма, с трудом опомнившись, стряхнула со своих плеч чужие руки. Ширак и сам шарахнулся прочь, точно его ударили током.

\- Уходите, - прошептала Эмма одними губами, боясь подпустить к себе мысль о том, что их могли заметить. Ширак сжал губы. Наверное, он сам стыдился случившейся между ними сцены, поэтому не сказал ничего, просто вышел из кабинета своим обычным стремительным шагом. От хлопка закрывшейся двери со стены чуть не слетела люстра, а от движения воздуха чуть не разлетелись по полу лежащие на столе документы. Впрочем, ощущения чуждости от них больше не исходило: не чувствуя никакого внутреннего содрогания, Эмма собрала их обратно в папку, а к ней прикрепила двумя булавками записку с указанием: "Передать и.о. президента Республики после утверждения его в должности".

Спустя минуту папка отправилась странствовать по коридорам и инстанциям Елисейского дворца. Эмма за нее больше не беспокоилась - она знала, что каждая бумага, как бы то ни было, найдет своего адресата.


End file.
